Of Course I Still Love You
by hedgie25
Summary: These are the stories of Anna and Elsa during the 13 years of isolation. A series of one-shots. No incest.


**Note: ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if its awful. :( I know periods might be bit of an awkward subject but I feel like it's something that sisters can talk about. This is a one-shot but I could expand it into a series of one-shots because I have tons of Frozen ideas. Hope you enjoy! Rate and review please!**

* * *

Elsa lay awake in her bed. The clock had struck midnight only minutes before, the ring of it waking her from her peaceful slumber. She looked out the window at the cloudless sky, painted with the colors of the northern lights. As she found a more comfortable position to lay in, she heard an all too familiar knock on her door.

_The sky's awake..._

"Elsa?" The young girl called.

_So she's awake..._

Elsa sadly smiled as she walked over to the door and quietly sat in front of it.

"I don't know if your awake in there or not, and I know your probably not gonna open the door if you are, but I just really need to tell you what happened today."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, contemplating about what it could be that Anna needed to tell her.

"It... It's kinda weird to talk about, a-and a little bit embarrassing too, but your my big sister and I just wanted to tell you..."

_Did she..._

"I got my period today."

Elsa's eyes widened. She then frowned.

_Well she is 13 now. I guess I saw this coming, I just thought I would be there to help her through it._

"It was kinda scary, I didn't know what happened and," She sniffed, "I really needed you."

A cold tear fell from Elsa's eye as she closed them shut.

"Why do you have to stay in there all the time?" Anna's voice started to crack, and it was clear that she was crying. "I miss you."

A small sob escaped Elsa's lips.

"E-elsa? Y-your awake?"

Elsa smiled softly, as if Anna could see her.

"Please say something. Please."

Elsa froze. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. The temperature in her room was starting to drop.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel._

Elsa went over the motto over and over in her head until she was crying again. She let out another sob, this one louder than the first.

"Elsa? Are you okay in there?" Anna said through the door. She quickly gasped and said, "Be right back!"

* * *

Anna ran back to her room as fast as she could, trying to ignore the cramps that pained her in her lower abdomen. When she reached her destination, she grabbed her pillow and her blanket from her bed. As soon as she had come into her room, she left. Back to her older sister's room. Back to Elsa's room.

"Elsa!," She whispered, "I'm back. I just got my pillows and blankets. I'm gonna sleep out here tonight. Kinda like a sleepover, but just not together, cuz y'know, your door is kinda in the way."

_Anna, stop talking your gonna make her cry again._

"Not that there's anything wrong with that though! It's just... I'm just gonna stop talking now..."

_There._

Anna laid down on the "bed" she made. Even though it was uncomfortable, especially in her current "condition," Anna was happy and content that she was making some sort of contact with the sister she hardly knows. After a few minutes of silence, Anna groaned in pain.

* * *

Elsa was surprised that Anna was willing to sleep in front of her door, especially after she heard her groan.

_Cramps?_

She shot up to her feet as soon as she heard it, ready to finally open up her door to the young girl that was always knocking on it. Then she heard a soft voice.

"Um... Elsa? Do you know any ways to get rid of cramps? My belly really hurts and it's not going away like Mama said it would."

_I knew it._

Elsa opened up her mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it, and went to sit back down by the door.

"I guess I'll just sleep it off, I'm pooped. G-good night. I love you."

Elsa felt her stomach drop at the last three words.

She then heard a small sound come from the other side.

_She just kissed my door._

Elsa smiled at Anna's actions. And stood up to go back to her own bed. It wasn't long after she got there that she heard loud snores coming from outside her room.

_Oh Anna..._

Elsa bit her lip as she thought over what she was about to do. She pushed all thoughts of hurting Anna out of her head as she got up out of her bed once more. She strode over to the bedroom door and pulled it open quietly and carefully, not wanting to wake the smaller girl. She then picked up Anna ever so gently, and held her so that her head was on her shoulder and her legs were around her waist. Anna's blanket was draped around her as Elsa carried her and the pillow she had brought with her to the "sleepover."

Once Elsa reached Anna's room, she went inside and laid the sleeping princess on her bed as lightly as she could

_She sure can sleep..._ Elsa thought as she tucked in her baby sister.

When she was done putting Anna back into her bed, Elsa planted three small kisses to where Anna's freckled resided.

"I love you too, baby girl." Elsa whispered lovingly, replying to what Anna had said earlier.

Before leaving, Elsa gave Anna one more kiss on her forehead. When she returned to her own room, she sat down at her desk.

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up to rays of sunlight coming in through her window. She wiped the tiny line of drool coming out of her mouth away and ran her fingers through her messy hair. She then realized where she was.

"Wait, what?"

She looked over at her bedside table. There was and envelope with her name on it, written in fancy, neat handwriting. She reached over and grabbed it, opening it quickly and reading it.

**_Dear Anna,_**

**_Elevate your feet and apply heat to where it hurts. I hope that helps you as much as it helps me. I really hope you feel better, Anna. I love you more than you know._**

**_Elsa_**

Anna grinned madly as she read the words her Elsa had written to her over and over again.

Then the realization struck her of how she had gotten into her room.

"She loves me. She really, really, really, really loves me!" She exclaimed out of pure joy, not caring how loud she was or who heard her.

* * *

Elsa eyes filled with tears as she heard Anna yell from her room. She sat with her back against her door.

"Of course I do, Anna. Of course I do."


End file.
